A Toad in Disguise
by Giorgiosoil
Summary: Toad is messing with Kurt's holowatch again. What problems could he cause?


One day, in the house of brotherhood…

"I can't understand… What have I got and no one likes me?" Toad asked like speaking at himself.

"You mean except that you are a disgusting, short and silly frog?" Blob asked.

"Yeah… funny." Toad answered making fun of Blob's words. "No one likes me… Even Wanda! I tried before with Kurt's holowatch but nothing!"

"Why you guys not saying something more interesting or continue your silly conversation somewhere else?" Lance said while he was washing the dishes.

"Oh yes I forgot! Lance has got his beautiful Kitty and we aren't there… Hehehehe!" Toad said. Launce didn't speak but he was angry. "Hehehe Kitty, Kitty, Kitty! Hehe Oh Kitty! Oh Kitty Kitty Kittty!"

Blob laughed but Launce caused an earthquake and threw a chair on Toad who fell out of the window. Toad got sad and walked away.

"I knew it. No one likes me… but… Hmm. I can go to the X-Men!"

He was jumping to there and reached the institute very fast. Kurt with Scott were sitting on a rock and they were talking. Toad went behind them and hid. He heard them talking.

"Come on Scott! You know I want to party!" Kurt said.

"Kurt! I don't want to have trouble later with Logan!" Scott answered.

"But you will be with the fuzzy dude! What could happen?"

"This!" Toad jumped on him and took Kurt's holowatch. He jumped away fast.

"Oh no! He stole my holowatch! What can he do now?" Kurt shouted.

Toad jumped over the door and hid in a bush. He looked at the holowatch and laughed.

"Hehehehe! Now I have his holowatch! I can be everyone! Hehehe! But I had stolen it before. She could understand who I was!" Toad said and looked down sad. "But now I will be everyone! And nothing can stop me! Hehehehehehehe!"

Kurt with Scott and Jean came at the place he was hiding.

"Cerebro said that he is here!" Jean said.

"No he left. He jumped back at the house of brotherhood. I saw him."

Kurt saw Rogue standing in front of the bush. She talked before.

"Oh no! He could be anyone! And he did that before again once." Kurt said. "And I hate when he makes me hate that what I hate who I…"

"Ok ok Kurt! Let's go find him!" Scott said and started walking.

"Ehm… Scott, don't you think that we'll need brotherhood's help?" Kurt asked.

Scott didn't like the idea but he had no choice.

"Grrrrrrr…"

"Ok Summers. We don't need your opinion we're right here!"

Scott looked the place that the voice was heard from. It was Lance. Scott was going to hit him with his eyes but Kurt stopped him.

"Come on Scott. What did I tell you before? We need they're help. They will sure now…" Kurt stopped speaking. "Just a moment, Rogue told us that that went back to you."

"Yeah" Rogue spoke again. "I am sure! I saw him. Go and search for him… Baby witch."

"What? TOAD?" Wanda shouted.

"Oh uh, it seems that I made a big mistake…" Toad said and hopped to a place that a little hill is.

"Everyone go after him!"

They reached the hill and saw Logan shouting.

"Get out of there you frog-head… cute and beautiful and…"

"IT'S TOAD!" Wanda shouted.

"Let me bring him back to our house." Pietro said very fast.

"What did you say? I didn't catch all the words." Blob asked.

"I said let me bring him back to our house!" he said a bit slower.

"What?"

"LET - ME - BRING - HIM - BACK - TO - OUR - HOUSE!" he shouted the words one by one.

"That's much better." Blob said.

"Great! Now we lost him!" Scott shouted.

"Well let me tell you my plan:" Lance said. "The next one who we will see we will catch him. Ok?"

"No! I don't agree with the words of a loser!" Scott said.

"Well "Winters" tell me a better plan."

"How did you call me "milk shake"?"

Scott and Lance were going to have a battle if Kurt didn't go between them.

"Hey hey guys! Don't fight now! I vote to do what the fuzzy dude is going to say!"

"No! We will do what Lance said!" Jean said.

"After this…" Scott said "We are going to tell some things Jean."

The next one who came was Bobby. He waved to them and walked to their direction.

"With my signal." Lance whispered. "Three, two, one… NOW!"

Bobby didn't realize anything until the next morning that he woke up with a lot of knobs.

Scott shot with his eyes, Jean threw to him things with her mind, Kurt teleported near him and started to hit him, Lance caused earthquakes and hit him, Wanda absorb his powers and Blob fell on him.

"Ehm… guys?" Blob said. "I think that ice Bobby is real…"

"Grr…" Scott said angrily. "You and your foolish ideas!" Shouted on Lance and shot him with his eyes throwing him meters away.

"Ouch!" he said when he fell down. "If I catch Toad…"

"Lance?" a voice was heard.

Lance saw Kitty standing next to him.

"Kitty? Oh hi what's up?"

"Are you ok? I saw you falling here by something."

"Yeah I had a disagreement with Scott and… You know"

"Come on let's go somewhere who we will be alone…"

"Umm… What? Eh…"

At the moment who he spoke Kitty laughed.

"Hahahah hehehe! Hehehe. You'll never have a date with her buddy."

"TOAD?" Grr… HE'S HERE!" he shouted to the others causing an earthquake and making Toad fall down turning in his normal form. But he escaped quickly.

"Alvers! You said that you saw him! Where is he?" Scott said when he reached him.

"He went that way" Lance said pointing at the institute.

"Oh no."

"Let me get him!" Pietro said very fast.

"Ehm wh…" Blob was going to say.

"Forget it!" Pietro run to the institute but saw only the X-Men. "Oh no! Now who is Toad? Aha! I think I get him! COME ON BOYS I FOUND HIM!"

The others came quickly except Wanda who stayed there to see if Toad was going to leave from that way.

The others reached Pietro who was pointing at Beast.

"I saw him walk stand like Toad and I suppose…"

Before he finishes his phrase everyone attacked Beast using their powers.

"Hello what's going… What- What are you…" Beast shouted but didn't finish his phrase for the others fell on him.

"GOOD JOB GUYS SHOW HIM AND THEN BRING HIM TO THE HOUSE! I…" Wanda shouted.

"I give up! No one will ever like me… It's my destiny… Uhm… Wanda on who are you shouting to?

Wanda stopped and looked behind. It was Toad. No it wasn't. How could he be? But yes he was standing behind her.

"Toad? How you… I mean the others are on you and hitting you…"

"I think you are tired of searching for me. Let's go home." 

At the evening Lance, Blob and Pietro returned because they had no sign of Toad.

"We didn't find him he must be somewhere outside and hiding."

"No I am here." Toad said leaving a wave of surprise in the faces of the others. "All I wanted was to know if someone would like me if I changed, but it didn't work. I know you like me when I am my self. Right guys?"

The others looked at each other and became very angry.

"Yeah we do. Right guys?" Launce said full of anger and the others agreed.

We like you so much that we are going to give you a lesson!" Blob shouted.

"Oh uh!"

They ran after him around the entire house.

"Bring back the holowatch Toad… and maybe we won't hurt you… maybe!

THE END


End file.
